battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Novel)
Backstory Yoshitoki Kuninobu's (国信慶時 Kuninobu Yoshitoki) nickname is "Mr. Nobu". Although he has bulging friendly eyes, the nickname seemed appropriate for someone who could be, oddly enough, mature and wise. He’s always friendly to everyone no matter what happened, it was impossible to imagine him getting angry. He is extremely kind, and even when he was insulted or picked on he usually laughed it off. But when someone he truly loved was hurt, his response was extreme. As Yoshitoki was born out of an illicit affair, neither of his parents wanted him when he was a kid. This had a heavy effect on him, as he had a definitive opinion on love at a young age, and said he was scared to fall in love, a statement which he lived by until he was fifteen. He got taken in at the Charity House Orphanage where he met Ms. Ryoko Anno and she took care of him. She basically became the mother figure to Yoshitoki and he cares for her a lot. One occasion that changed his demeanor was when the Charity House's pet dog, Eddie, died after being hit by a car in front of the orphanage gates. The fourth-grader Yoshitoki chased after the car that hit Eddie. Another occasion happened when Shuya and Yoshitoki were in the eighth grade; A man used the debts of the orphanage to try to woo Ms. Anno. Ms. Anno paid off the debts and rejected the man's advances. The man cursed at Ms. Anno in front of the children, and Shuya had to stop Yoshitoki from attacking the man. Shuya and Yoshitoki shared many experiences; on one occasion, Shuya and Yoshitoki played in a river, and Shuya rescued Yoshitoki from drowning. Shuya and Yoshitoki also collected grasshoppers and stuffed them in a small box. The boys felt sorry for the grasshoppers when the insects died. On another occasion, the boys fought for the attention of Eddie, the orphanage's dog. On another, two boys pulled a prank on their school and hid in the attic above the faculty room. The two boys evaded capture and laughed to themselves. Appearance He is described as having bulging friendly eyes, a lanky body, and short hair. Yoshitoki is of normal height. Friends and Enemies His best friend is Shuya Nanahara who he grew up with in orphanage. He is also friends with Noriko Nakagawa which he has a secret crush on, Shinji Mimura , Yutaka Seto and Hiroki Sugimura . He was very protective of Ms. Ryoko Anno, and the thought of someone harming her was one of the only things that could force a change in his usually peaceful demeanor. In the Program When the program begins all the class members' guardians are informed. Mrs Anno vehemently rejected the idea of Shuya and Yoshitoki being placed in the program so Sakamochi raped her. Yoshitoki reacted explosively to this news and he threatened to kill him. By threatening a government official he was expressing his opposition to the government so he was killed by the soldiers by being shot in the face. As he was dying on the floor the soldiers shot him again instead of helping him. Yoshitoki's body was arranged in a more peaceful manner than his death, as Shuya cleared his face of blood, and had his eyes closed. Despite his early death, Yoshitoki still plays a major part throughout the program, giving his best friend a motive to protect his crush. After the program, it's mentioned that Yoshitoki is one of the few classmates who's face was not ruined due to the poisonous gas, as he died indoors. Category:Shooting Deaths Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male